Até que a morte nos separe
by Thata Martins
Summary: Esse é um dos dias mais felizes da vida de Mary. O dia em que ela realizará seu maior sonho.


**Janeiro de 2010.**

**Resumo: **Esse é um dos dias mais felizes da vida de Mary. O dia em que ela realizará seu maior sonho.

**Beta: **ShiryuForever94 (Obrigada, Shi)

**NOTA: **Fic escrita em uma noite só para o desafio de Janeiro do fórum Need For Fic, cujo tema é o primeiro "Eu Te Amo". Não ficou lá aquelas coisas, mas foi só o que deu pra fazer em uma noite.

Espero que gostem. =)

* * *

**Até que a morte nos separe**

Ela olhou para o espelho novamente, encarando os olhos verdes apreensivos e excitados. Torcia os dedos nervosamente, esperando virem lhe chamar, esperando sua vez de entrar para uma nova vida, totalmente diferente da que já tivera até agora.

O tecido branco envolvia seu corpo de maneira delicada, o pequeno véu caía sobre seus cabelos loiros suavemente, dando ao rosto jovem e angelical uma moldura fina e luminosa. A tiara que pertencera à sua mãe estava ali para lembrá-la de suas raízes, tanto quanto para lembrar-lhe do futuro diferente que construiria para si.

Uma batida suave na porta anunciou a mulher que coordenava o evento. Ela lhe deu um sorriso maternal e caloroso, aproximando-se com os olhos brilhantes, ajustando a cauda do vestido longo.

- Oh, querida! Você está linda! – ela exclamou, olhando o reflexo de Mary no espelho. – Pronta pra isso?

Ela sorriu para a senhora bondosa, olhando para seus próprios olhos mais uma vez, antes de mexer os lábios e dizer:

- Nasci pronta.

A senhora lhe deu o braço, ajudando-a a caminhar pelo corredor estreito que conduzia até a nave da igreja. Deixou-a parada atrás das grandes portas que a levariam à pura e total felicidade, e sumiu pela lateral, fazendo sinal de boa sorte para ela e agitando os dedos para o musicista começar a tocar.

Quando os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial se fizeram ouvir, duas ajudantes abriram as portas para Mary entrar. Ela ficou parada alguns segundos, contemplando o lugar enfeitado com alguns arranjos de flores.

Seus primeiros passos foram vacilantes, tão nervosa estava por finalmente estar concretizando seu sonho. Pensou que fosse desmaiar e parou de andar um momento, para fechar os olhos e respirar.

Queria muito que seu pai estivesse ali, para lhe dar o suporte que precisava para caminhar todo aquele corredor sem tropeçar ou cair. Queria que ele pudesse virar para sua filha, sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem. Queria ouvi-lo falando que se quisesse desistir e dar o bolo naquele jovem idiota, ele a levaria sem nem questionar os motivos.

Queria poder bater em seu braço, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovador, antes de balançar a cabeça e continuar andando, sorrindo, para seu futuro marido. Mas a sua antiga e maldita vida não lhe deixara. Estava sozinha, caminhando pelo corredor, passos vacilantes a um futuro incerto e sombreado pelo medo.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou John. Ele estava parado no altar, mais à frente do padre, olhando-a com pura adoração, como se ela fosse uma deusa grega que tivesse descido do Olimpo só para estar com ele.

O paletó preto servia no corpo dele como uma luva, contrastando com seu jeito de menino. Lindo. Mary ficou sem fôlego. Sorriu abertamente. Sorriso espelhado por ele, que ainda a olhava daquele jeito... Como se o mundo pudesse acabar naquele momento, que ele morreria feliz por ter seus olhos presos nos dela.

Aquilo a impulsionou para frente, fazendo-a acabar com a pequena distância que os separava. Ele pegou sua mão gentilmente, murmurando baixinho, para que só ela ouvisse.

- Você está incrivelmente linda!

O padre pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos dois, começando a cerimônia. Eles mal ouviam as palavras do velho senhor. Só o que lhes apetecia escutar eram as respirações um tanto altas e ofegantes, por estarem ali, finalmente se casando.

Os sorrisos iluminavam toda a igreja, e as poucas pessoas que estavam ali - as quais não conheciam nenhuma - se sentiam tocadas pelo tamanho do amor daquele jovem casal. Uma atmosfera de imensa alegria e devoção tomava conta da igreja, anunciando ao mundo todo que aquele casamento seria um dos poucos que resistiriam ao tempo e todas as provações que fossem colocadas em seu caminho.

- Eu, John, recebo-te por minha esposa, Mary, e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida. Até que a morte nos separe.

- Eu, Mary, recebo-te por meu esposo, John, e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida. Até que a morte nos separe.

As alianças foram trocadas, os sorrisos pareceram iluminar-se mais ainda. Mary tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela apertava as mãos de John, como quisesse se certificar de que ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos.

O padre continuava o sermão, falando sem parar. Mary e John entraram novamente naquele mundo próprio deles, não se dando conta das coisas ao redor. Só pegaram as últimas palavras do padre, porque foram as coisas mais importantes que ele dissera a tarde toda.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher – ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando – Pode beijar a noiva.

O coração de Mary disparou, pulando de felicidade em seu peito. Estava casada. Com o homem que amava. Seu sonho tinha se realizado. E ela não podia estar mais feliz. John aproximou-se lentamente, roçando os lábios nos dela, antes de capturá-los ternamente.

Eles se separaram, sorridentes, enquanto a organizadora do casamento lhes pedia para virarem, para tirar uma foto do casal. Assim que a cerimônia terminou, eles saíram no Impala em direção à sua casa recém-comprada.

John pegou-a no colo, antes de passar pela porta da frente, carregando-a pelas escadas até o quarto. A cama estava arrumada, esperando por eles. John depositou Mary em cima da colcha azul delicadamente, deitando-se a seu lado, olhando-a por longos segundos.

- Bem-vinda a sua casa, Sra. Mary Winchester.

- Bem-vindo você também, Sr. John Winchester. Você consegue acreditar que estamos casados? – ela perguntou enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Consigo. – ela sorriu, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer no minuto em que coloquei meus olhos em você.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, antes de puxar o rosto de seu marido para perto, para poder beijá-lo sem pudores. Afastaram-se brevemente, encostando as testas, sentindo a respiração viajar por entre eles.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse, com aquela voz rouca que lhe arrancava o chão dos pés.

- Eu também.

Ela deu uma risadinha, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele.

- O que foi? – ele a olhava, surpreso e deliciado ao perceber o quão encantadora sua risada era.

- Esse foi nosso primeiro eu te amo como marido e mulher.

Ele riu junto com ela, antes de beijá-la novamente, com toda a paixão que sentia. Seus lábios desceram para o pescoço branco e macio, enquanto murmurava, entre um beijo e outro.

- Eu te amo. Esse foi o segundo. – levou os lábios até seu queixo, mordiscando-o de leve – Eu te amo. O terceiro. – os lábios que provocavam arrepios subiram até seu ouvido, sussurrando: – Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

O corpo dela tremeu em resposta. Seus olhos encontraram-se mais uma vez, antes de mergulharem fundo naquela luxúria que tomou conta dos dois. Naquela noite, entregaram-se de corpo e alma a uma nova vida. Para ambos, aquela seria uma experiência totalmente desconhecida. Uma vida de casados, com todas as responsabilidades e deveres que aquilo implicava.

Eles tinham medo do futuro. Do que lhes aguardavam. Do que podia lhes acontecer. Mas sabiam que, enquanto tivessem um ao outro, tudo estaria bem.

**FIM**


End file.
